dofustouchfandomcom-20200222-history
Perceptor
s (originally named Perceptors then renamed to Collectors, then changed back) are a kind of "Guild monster". Commonly called Percs, they can be placed by members of a Guild to gather XP and resources from fights occuring on the map. Placing a Perceptor Designated guild members may place a Perceptor on their current map for a fee. The Perceptor will get drops and experience gained on the map as if it were a participant in all combats there, and will hold them until a guild member collects them or until they are killed by another adventurer (who would get all the dropped items, and if they're a member of a guild, all the guild XP gathered). Perceptors used to steal drops from other players, but Perceptors now have their own separate roll for drops, and, as they roll last, any drops they receive are simply extra drops, and not stolen from other players. Not all maps accept perceptors. Places such as Class Temples, and non-subscriber zones no longer accept the placement of perceptors. The cost of placing a perceptor is 1000+(10*Guild Level)'. Appearance Perceptors hold a banner with the guild's logo. The spots and crown on a Perceptor are the guild colors. Characteristics As a guild gains levels, their Perceptors become more powerful. A Perceptor has 3000+(Guild level)*20 Vitality and 25% resistances to all elements (fixed). Perceptors gain 5 stat points for each level their Guild gains. These points can be spent to raise any of the following: *See Spells section below for a more in depth description. Perceptor spells and characteristics can be reset using a Perceptor Deleveling Potion. Spells Just like characters, Perceptors have spells. In contrast to Characters who gain spells at level 1 and can use them without spending spell points, Perceptors begin with all spells at level 0 (and must raise them to level 1 to make them usable). Their spells range from Shields to Healing. Perceptor spell use is erratic. In battles where many defenders are present, they often move away from enemies or end their turn without acting. Collecting Perceptors Guild members who have the right to remove items from a Perceptor may do so if they're on the same map. As of 1.23, any of these exchanges also removes the Perceptor from the map. Removing a Perceptor does not return the kamas spent to place it. Once withdrawn (or defeated), a Perceptor cannot be placed on the same map by the same Guild for (Guild level) * 10 minutes , so for a level 24 Guild, it would be 240 minutes, or 4 hours. Perceptor Fights Perceptor fights are similar to other forms of PvP, with a few differences: * The preparation phase is significantly longer than with other fights in order to allow for Guild members to join the Perceptor's side. * Only one character per IP can join a Perceptor fight. * If the Perceptor is killed, the battle ends immediately even if there are still defenders from the Guild left alive. * If you lose against a Perceptor you lose 3000 energy in addition to normal energy loss. * When you lose a fight, you must wait 60 minutes before you can attack the same Perceptor. * You cannot attack a Perceptor in a dungeon room if you logged in at that room, although you can still join the fight if another person starts it. * Perceptors can no longer be attacked by characters who are below level 50. Defending a Perceptor When a Guild's Perceptor is attacked, every player in the guild will receive a notification. By opening the guild menu and going to the Perceptor menu, they can join the fight by clicking "Join". Members with "Be the main Perceptor defender" right, has a priority in joining the defending of a perceptor. Battles against the Perceptors are now 5 defenders against 5 offenders maximum (Perceptors not included) in order to speed up these battles and make them easier to organize. Only one character per IP can be used in defense of the Perceptor. Winners of a Perceptor battle are returned to where they were before the battle, while losers are returned to their last save point. Defenders of a Perceptor do not lose energy nor do their pets lose health. Events During Kwismas 2010 and 2011 Perceptors changed appearance from their normal centaur like appearance to that of a reindeer. de:Perzeptaurus Category:Game information Category:Monster